Evolution and Revelations
by ShoeQueen
Summary: Who doesn't know? My first crossover SG1/SGA fic, but it's S/J shippy centric. Written for AmberLM for GateWorld Shipmas. Rated M for sexual content. ;)


**Disclaimer: These are not my characters. :(**

**This was written as a GW Shipmas gift for AmberLM, who loves the ep Evolution.**

**Please note: This has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine, and mine alone. As I ****was scrambling to finish this at the last moment (bad me!), I'm sure there are probably quite a few mistakes. Sorry!**

**Dialogue**** in aterisks * instead of quotation marks "" is taken directly from the Episode Evolution.**

**Reviews much appreciated.**

**SJSJSJS**

Tag to SG1 Evolution Pt 1 and 2

SGC

Major Samantha Carter looked up from her work on a piece of alien technology when Colonel Jack O'Neill entered her lab. The dim lighting played off the sharp planes of his face, making him look devastatingly handsome. Of course he always looked handsome to her, no matter what the lighting. *Sir?*

*I'm going after Daniel* His voice was soft.

She looked down briefly before meeting his brown eyes. *Good.*

*This other mission…*

She knew he wanted to go on the mission, but Daniel was the priority. *Shouldn't be a problem Sir,* she tried to reassure him. She wanted him focused solely on getting himself and Daniel back safely. *When do you leave? *

*Now. * Again, his voice was soft, and it made her ache.

She wanted to hold him before he left; to feel him and know he was strong. *Good luck.*

His eyes warmed, and spoke more than he could in words. *You too.*

Sam sat staring at the door Colonel O'Neill had just walked out of, thinking about their conversation. Her heart was hammering in her ears. She was truly glad he was going after Daniel, but she worried something would happen, and that would be their last conversation. She wondered if his words meant the same as hers. Good luck. She hoped he knew she was telling him what she really felt. _I love you. Come back to me. _She fought the tears that threatened to spill. She had her own mission to worry about, but she knew he'd be in the back of her mind until she saw him safe and whole again. He might be her CO and off limits, but that didn't mean she could stop herself from feeling the way she did. He'd gone from an attractive man she worked with, to a respected comrade and friend, and then…well, he was still her friend, but deep down, she wanted more.

Jack walked down the hall, dread filling him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Carter with her command, but he would feel better if he were there to watch her perfect six, and make sure she came home. He'd wanted to say so much to her, but rules and restrictions kept him from doing so.

She'd wished him luck, and he'd returned it, hoping she knew what he meant._ I love you. Please come home to me_. He'd looked at her as though trying to memorize every beautiful inch of her, especially those crystal blue eyes that haunted his dreams, and wondered if she would see the love in his own eyes. Even if he couldn't have her, he wanted her to know his heart was hers. He stopped walking, and had the wild urge to run back to her lab, gather her in his arms and tell her everything. He wanted to feel her pressed up against him; to feel her soft lips against his; to taste her, and drink her in. He wanted her to think of him as more than her CO; wanted her to think of him as a man that she could love. More than anything though, he wanted to make her promise she'd come back; promise he wouldn't have to live without her. He made a small motion back the way he had come, but took a deep breath and continued down the hall. He had a mission to complete. Maybe when they both got back, he would figure something out, because he wasn't sure how much longer things could go on the way they were. He knew she had a mission scheduled with the crew of the Prometheus coming up, so he might have to wait until after that, but he was certain it was time for them to have a long talk.

SJSJSJSJSJ

The not knowing had been stressful, and might have made Jack a tad more difficult to be around, not that anyone would say so, but when he heard Carter had made it through, albeit with a few bumps and bruises, he felt he could finally breathe again. When the klaxon rang for the incoming wormhole, he all but ran to the gate room, leaving Daniel, who was still hobbling on crutches, and

General Hammond to follow in his wake. To his embarrassment, Jack nearly knocked over a young airman in his haste. He stopped just short of the ramp, and had to remind himself where he was, or he might have run up the metal grating after the kawoosh collapsed and pulled her to him the moment she stepped through. He'd had to tamp down his fear for her, while he was on his own mission, or it would have gone to hell, but once he was done, the worry slammed into him with the force of a hurricane. The thought of something happening was a crushing weight on him, and until he saw her for himself, he wouldn't be easy. Even with all the worry though, he was so proud of her. She'd taken a team and done what was necessary to help in their fight against Anubis and his new super soldiers, and had done a damn fine job. When she came down the ramp, arm in a sling, he reminded himself to ask Jacob why he hadn't used a healing device, he only had eyes for her. She looked gorgeous. He realized he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and settled himself with difficulty. When she reached the bottom of the ramp, he gave her a small smile.*So, miss me?*

Sam smiled back. *Of course, Sir.* She briefly considered telling him that there was never a time when she didn't miss him, but was fairly certain that wasn't appropriate, even if it was true. She had in fact missed his intelligence, tactical experience and quiet strength while they were away, but more than anything, she'd simply missed him.

The others in the room started talking, and Jack tried to pay attention, he really did, sort of, but his eyes refused to leave Carter. He caught her looking at over at him several times, and it gave him a little thrill.

When all the information had been exchanged, General Hammond declared a full briefing in one hour, and everyone turned to head to the infirmary for their post mission check. Jack held back, hoping to have a moment alone with her, and was pleased when Carter did the same.

*Hey. So, nice command,* he told her in a voice full of pride. It's not what he wanted to say, but for now, it would have to do.

*We managed to make it out alive.* Sam tilted her head down and looked up at him through her lashes. It made him weak.

*There's that,* he told her. Then, not wanting to let her go just yet, smiled and asked, *Lunch?*

Sam nodded at his invitation, and they both smiled. She wasn't sure why it felt different this time than any of the other hundreds of times he'd invited her to a meal in the commissary, but it certainly did. It almost felt like a date, even if she knew it wasn't. Still, any time she got to spend with the Colonel was good time, and she was happy he wanted to be around her.

While they'd been on the Al'kesh heading back to the planet, she'd thought back over their conversation before he'd left. She'd known for a long time, years in fact, that she'd had strong feelings for him, and once, they'd both had to admit them, in front of a Tok'ra who apparently had the hots for the Colonel, but they hadn't said anything since. They had agreed to leave it in the room, but she had second guessed herself almost every day since, and even more so lately. She thought perhaps it was time to put herself out there, scary as that thought was, and see if there might be some sort of future for them. She was scheduled to go out with the Prometheus soon though, and as much as she wanted to talk to him right away, thought maybe she should wait until afterward, when they both had a bit of down time. Until then though, she'd take anything she could, and happily walked beside him to the infirmary, then to grab a bite before the debrief.

They'd compared notes on their missions, smiled shyly at each other, which considering the length of time they'd known each other seemed silly, and felt comfortable just being together. He picked on her over he love of blue Jell-O, and she made a comment over the fact that he had 2 different types of pie, as well as a piece of cake on his tray. Daniel and Teal'c had eaten with them too, and while they all interacted, Sam and Jack really only had eyes for each other. Sam hoped no one noticed. Jack hoped no one commented. Daniel and Teal'c hoped Sam and Jack didn't really think they were fooling anyone.

Jack watched her pull away after being trapped on the Prometheus. He was worried and pretty damn awful while she was missing, but completely elated to see her, even if it was in the infirmary, when she made it home. He was determined to talk to her, but she'd somehow changed, and he watched her pull away slowly. He decided the feelings he'd though existed forboth of them were apparently one sided, and pushed them deep down, like he'd learned to do so long ago, and decided to simply moved on with his life. His feelings never changed, but he kept them to himself, watching and hoping for a chance.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Atlantis, 4 years later

"Incoming wormhole," the disembodied voice of the gate tech called out over the PA system.

Sam, now a full bird Colonel, and commander of Atlantis, walked down the steps to the gate platform as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself, with Shepherd, Teyla, Ronan, Jennifer and McKay on her heels.

When the kawoosh collapsed, 3 men walked through, and a smile lit her face. She rushed over and threw her arms around Daniel first. "Daniel! I've missed you so much!"

He returned the hug. "You too, Sam. Hey, you look smart in that uniform. The tighter fit becomes you." He cut his eyes at Jack with a sly grin. Jack didn't seem amused.

"Teal'c," Sam said, turning from Daniel and being engulfed in a bone-crunching embrace. She'd forgotten how large and strong he was. He'd been a fixture in her daily life for many years, and she missed his presence terribly. "I've missed you too. How are you?"

Teal'c released her. "I am very well, Colonel Carter. The Jaffa Free Nation is coming into its own, which makes my heart swell with pride."

She smiled, happy to hear his deep voice and proper grammar. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm so glad you decided to pay us a visit."

"As am I," he replied. "It is good to be back among my Tau'ri family though."

That left only one other man to greet. Sam turned toward him, and used every ounce of willpower she possessed to keep from throwing her arms around him as well. "General," she said, proud to hear that her voice sounded normal. "Welcome back to Atlantis."

"So, miss me?" He asked.

Sam smiled at the familiar words. "Of course, Sir."

Jack turned to look at the others. "Shepherd, good to see you."

"You too, Sir," John replied. He liked the General, despite his gruff, often flippant demeanor, and was hoping to have some time to chat with him before he went back to Earth.

"Teyla, Ronan," Jack nodded his head toward them. "You're both looking… fit. Still happy on Atlantis are you?"

Teyla smiled and answered first, to no one's surprise. "Welcome General O'Neill. It is lovely to see you again. I am very much still happy here among the people of Atlantis. Thank you for asking."

Ronan nodded when Jack's eyes met his. "Yeah, it's good."

Jack rocked back on his heels. "Ronan, you're a man of few words. I like it. Perhaps I should bring you back to DC with me, and you can teach others how to do that."

"Dr. Keller, Colonel Carter tells me you took great care of her. And everyone else, of course. I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you, General." Jennifer said. She'd had a hard time adjusting to being in charge of medical after Carson died, but felt more comfortable now. "I do my best."

"And that's all I can ask for," he told her.

Turning his eyes to the last member standing there, and clearly bristling at not being given as much attention as he probably thought he should, Jack finally acknowledged him. "McCarthy."

Rodney grimaced, knowing Jack mispronounced his name on purpose. "General," he returned. "Decided to come see how the real 'gaters do it, eh?"

"Ah, yes, the real 'gaters. Been through the gate what couple of hundred times now? I'm sure you have a wealth of knowledge to share with us newbies."

McKay clearly missed the sarcasm. "Well, you know now that you mention it-"

"Rodney," John said sharply. "They just arrived. How about we let them settle in?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Right. We can talk later. I've got a lot of ideas to-"

"Rodney! Shut it," Ronan said, in a low voice. While he'd worked with the scientist for several years now, and considered him a friend, he was not one to let Rodney's babbling get out of hand.

"Yeah, okay. Okay."

"So, General," said Teyla, trying to cover for Rodney, "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Atlantis?"

Jack smiled at her. Teyla was one of his favorite people on the Atlantis expedition. She was smart, skilled and quite the diplomat. "Well, Daniel here has been driving me crazy to come back,

Teal'c thought he'd like to have a little look-see, and I needed to discuss some military matters regarding the city's security, so I thought, 'hey, why not just take a little jaunt across the galaxy?'

You guys have had a hell of a time here lately, so it was time to 'put in an appearance'" he made an air quote around the phrase, "and tell everyone how proud Earth is of them, and all that jazz.

Plus, I wanted to make sure that Colonel Carter was doing well now that she's out of the cast. I know she got the best medical care the Pegasus galaxy has, but I like to check in on my people in person. " The last was said with a sly mile in Sam's direction. He was sure she'd give him hell for that later.

Teyla nodded her head in a way that reminded Jack of Teal'c. "Well, I am glad the three of you decided to come. It is always nice to have friendly faces come through the gate, is it not?"

Rodney harrumphed, but otherwise kept quiet.

Sam turned away from Jack for the first time since she'd spoken to him. She wondered if anyone else had noticed. "Why don't you guys show Teal'c and Daniel to their quarters, and take the General's bag to his, while he and I talk. It's just about lunch time, and you guys are probably looking for some decent food after the Midway Station fare, so why don't you all go to the commissary after everyone gets settled in. You can compare notes on gate travel." She directed the last comment at Rodney, who smirked.

John nodded. "Will do. This way gentlemen." He turned toward the stairs and they all began to make their way up to the control room level.

Jack held his bag out to Rodney, who was still standing there, and smirked at the look of incredulity he received. When Rodney didn't take the bag, Jack shook it a little. "If you wouldn't mind, McDonald."

Rodney all but snatched the bag away, and followed behind the others grumbling something about big heads and the military and several other things that the others were so used to they hardly paid attention to him any more.

Jack watched them go, and turned back to Sam. She was as gorgeous as she was the last time he saw her, several months before. "Hey. So, nice command," he said giving her a smile.

Her back to the others, she gave him a small wink. "We did managed to make it out alive, Sir."

Jack's heart leapt when she looked down at the floor and then up at him through her lashes. God, she was beautiful. "There's that," he said softly, before speaking again. "Lunch?"

They walked up the stairs, both trying not to smile like idiots, but not quite succeeding. When they reached the control level, they turned away from Sam's office, and down the hall "Sir," Sam said quietly. "That was not well done of you. Rodney's not that bad."

"You've just become used to his annoyingness." They walked along the hallway, the others a few paces in front of them, and he lowered his voice. "Anything vital going on in the next, say two hours?" When she shook her head, he smiled. Do you mind if I 'general' for a moment?" He asked, not wanting to step on her toes, even if he did outrank her.

She smiled at him, once again looking up from under her lashes in a way she knew drove him crazy. She knew she probably shouldn't be slipping away to attend to her personal life in the middle of the day, but things were quiet at the moment, so she'd cleared her schedule. Besides, she would be available in case there was an emergency. She was also fairly sure that after months and months of not taking any time off, she deserved the afternoon at least. "By all means, Sir."

"Shepherd," Jack called out, stopping the man.

John turned toward them. "Yes, Sir?"

"The Colonel and I have a lot of stuff, military, you understand, to go over, so unless there's a full blown Wraith attack, I'd appreciate it if you could handle any emergencies for the next hour or two." He cut a sideways glance at Sam. "You know how difficult it can be to get back on track when you're interrupted while discussing military stuff."

If Shepherd was surprised that the order came from General O'Neill, and not Colonel Carter, he was smart enough not to say anything. "Will do, Sir. If there's a Wraith attack though, I can't promise anything."

"Good man," Jack said.

Shepherd turned back to the group and led them toward the guest quarters, while Sam and Jack turned off toward the personnel wing.

Rodney watched them go. "Hey, why are they headed that way? I thought they were going to have lunch."

Daniel looked over at Teal'c and snorted. "Oh, I'm sure they are."

SJSJSJSJ

Jack barely let the door to Sam's quarters close before he had her in his arms. His lips descended on hers with hunger, and he groaned with pleasure as she pressed her lithe body against him. His tongue slipped past her lips, and dueled with hers, sending heat coursing through them both. Sam bit his bottom lip, and sucked it into her mouth as he unzipped her black jacket, pushed it off her shoulders, and began exploring under her shirt. She moaned at the feel of his hands on her skin after spending so many months apart. She'd missed his touch, and reveled in the sensation of his fingers as they brushed across a taunt nipple, straining against the thin fabric of her bra. Jack pushed the shirt over her head and had her bra unhooked before she realized what happened.

Cool air hit her skin, causing her to shiver. "Good?" he asked, his mouth moving down the column of her neck.

"Oh, yeah," she breathed. "So good."

"Missed you," he mumbled. "Missed you so damn much." He punctuated each word with a kiss across her bare shoulder. These past months he'd felt like a man dying of thirst, and now he could slake himself in her taste.

Sam was busy unbuttoning his blue BDU top. She loved him in the dress blues he had to wear in DC every day, but the BDU's turned her on like nothing else. It briefly crossed her mind that it was probably because that's what he'd worn every day when they worked in the field together, and she fell in love with him then. Pushing the top to the ground, she stepped away from him to pull his t-shirt over his head. His dog tags clanged back against his chest, and she had a brief thought that that shouldn't turn her on as much as it did, but his mouth moved one nipple, and all her thoughts scattered.

"Bed," he murmured against her skin. "Now."

Reluctantly she pulled away from him, took his hand and practically dragged him through to her bedroom. They were kissing again before they hit the bed. She shimmied up from the edge, with him following, eager to feel her body beneath his. "Jack," she said urgently. "I can't wait. I need you."

"Yes," he breathed against her silky flesh, his tongue making a path down her body. He was more than happy to oblige. He would be on Atlantis for a few days, and they could take their time later.

God, he loved knowing there was always going to be a later with her. Right now though, he needed to bury himself in her warmth. He managed to take off her boots and bottoms as well as his own without his mouth leaving her skin. He was feeling rather accomplished as he moved back up her body.

Sam's hips lifted involuntarily, seeking him out. Her body ached with need, and she was wet and ready. "Please, Jack."

Jack steadied himself over her. He leaned down to kiss her, just as he thrust into her body.

"Yessssss," he hissed at the feel of her warmth surrounding him. Pushing up on his arms, he stared down at her, relishing in the fact that she was hot and wet just for him. He allowed her a moment to adjust to him, before pulling out, then sliding back in. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the sensation.

Sam wrapped her legs around his waist to get leverage, and met him with an upward thrust as he drove down. "Harder," she moaned, her eyes closing in pleasure. "Harder.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, his voice thick and husky. He moved his body harder against hers, causing his temperature to rise. It felt so good, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold out.

He wanted to make sure she got the same satisfaction though, and slowed his pace, before slipping a hand between them to find her swollen clit. He pressed slightly against it with one of his long fingers and she whimpered. "Good?" He asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes, oh, yes." Her voice was low, and it turned him on even more to know that he was the only man who got to hear it. "Yes! Don't stop."

"Never," he promised, stroking her, and swirling the hard nub with his fingers, trying to hold himself motionless, while still buried inside her. It was torture, as his body desperately wanted to move, but he managed to hold himself in check. When he felt the first tremors start to shake her body, he began moving again; slowly at first while her body quaked, then faster and faster as he felt her muscles grip around him, pulling him in deeper as she came.

"Jack! Jack!" Sam yelled as her body spiraled into bliss. "Oh, yes. Yes!"

His movements became frantic as he neared his own release. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his back, marking him again as hers. "Sam," he moaned, the tension building in him almost unbearable. "Sam. Ah! Yes! Ahhhhh!" His body jerked violently as he came hard inside her. He was panting, and his heart hammering so much he had the fleeting thought that he might have a heart attack right then and there, but he felt more alive than he had in months. She did this to him.

She made him whole and reminded him what it was like to feel alive and happy.

Sam looked up at him, still hovering over her, and smiled. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi, yourself," he chuckled. He lowered down on her, his weight pressing her into the bed, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Quite the wild one today, aren't we?"

"I missed you so much," she told him, her fingers rubbing against the short, silver hair on the back

of his head. She'd been surprised at how soft it was the first time she ever touched it, and now found that she had some sort of weird fetish for his hair.

Jack rolled to the side, taking her with him, so they were facing each other, and slowly slid out of her with a slight moan. "Mmm…I missed you too." He kissed her gently. "Though if that's how you welcome me, it might not be so bad to be apart for a while."

She laughed and tossed her leg across his hip. "But what if that's how I welcomed you when you came home every night?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Every night? Well, in that case. I might have to see if there's a job opening for a smart, sexy Colonel at the Pentagon."

"Really though, I missed you terribly." Her eyes grew serious. "I love my job, but I'm so tired of living apart."

Jack tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Me too," he said softly. "Until one of us retires though, and god knows I've given it my best shot, I don't see that happening any time soon."

Sam sighed, and blinked away the moisture she felt pooling in her eyes. She hated crying. It's not that she thought it made her weak, but because she didn't look particularly attractive when she did. She'd known what she was in for when they'd decided to be together, and had prepared herself for the separation, but that didn't make it any easier. "Well, at least it can't last forever," she paused and tilted her head. "It can't, can it?"

"Not forever, no," he told her. "I can't say how long though. You know I'm trying to retire, but for some reason, those jackasses in DC seem to think I'm good at what I do, and want to keep me around."

Sam leaned in and kissed him briefly. "You are good at what you do," she said. "That's the problem. If you weren't so damn good, you could have retired long ago, and we could spend a few weeks out of every year, when I take leave, lounging around a beach sipping drinks with little umbrellas in them."

He gave her a steamy look. "If you promise to wear that hot little bikini you wore at the cabin last summer, I'll suddenly become the stupidest general you've ever seen. They'll be begging me to retire."

She laughed. "I don't know. I've met a lot of stupid generals in my day. I don't think your acting skills are that good."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment."

They were quiet for a moment, each thinking about how very much they just wanted to be together, and not galaxies apart. "I could always retire," she told him. "I've got more than 20 years in."

Jack kissed the tip of her nose. "I love that you would do that, but you know as well as I do that there's no way I would let you. You are way to important to the program. Part of me wants to be terribly selfish and tell you to do it, but another part of me knows that you would miss it too much, and I'm afraid you'd come to resent me for it."

"Oh, Jack," she said, her voice just above a whisper. "I could never resent you."

He smiled, but refrained from commenting. He was smart enough to know that this was a circular argument that would get them nowhere, except irritated with each other. Instead, he kissed her, slowly, taking his time to explore her mouth. He was certain she knew it was a diversionary tactic, but when she didn't protest, he figured she was willing to let it go.

After several minutes, he pulled away, and smiled. "You know, the food on Midway was pretty dreadful, and with all this activity, I'm starving. Shall we adjourn to get some real lunch now?"

Sam sat up, not bothering to cover her nakedness. Jack had just had his tongue all over her body, so it seemed rather pointless. "Absolutely. We've got to keep your strength up. I have plans for you later."

Jack gave her a sloppy salute. "Yes, ma'am." He couldn't wait to see what her plans were, but he was pretty sure he was going to enjoy it.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Daniel and Teal'c were seated at a table with Shepherd, Ronan, Teyla, Rodney and Jennifer, enjoying food that was actually pretty decent, even if some of it was rather weird.

They had been happily exchanging stories of off world adventures and misadventures, neither team sure who had crazier stories, when Rodney huffed and looked around. "What could they have to discuss that's taking them so long?" he asked of no one in particular.

"Who?" John asked, his eyes briefly sweeping the room.

Rodney looked over at him irritably. "The Wraith," he said sarcastically. "I'm wondering what's taking the Wraith so long to get here. Sam and O'Neill. Who do you think?"

John shrugged and went back to his lunch. "Dunno. I'm sure they've got a lot to catch up on.

What's it matter?"

"Well, it doesn't matter per se. I heard them talk about getting lunch, and I just thought they'd be here is all." Rodney told him.

Daniel, who had just taken a drink of something that tasted weirdly like a combination of watermelon and chamomile tea, choked and sputtered.

"Are you well, Daniel?" Teyla asked. When he nodded she went turned to Rodney. "Are you concerned about General O'Neill and Colonel Carter for some reason, Rodney? You've seemed rather jumpy since he arrived."

He waved a hand around. "Me jumpy? Please. I have nothing to fear from him. I was just curious is all."

"Well, I'm sure they will be along soon," she replied.

"So, how are things with Sam here in Atlantis?" Daniel asked, looking around at them.

"Things are certainly different from when Elizabeth was here," Teyla said.

Teal'c cocked his head to the side. "Is that a bad thing Teyla Emmagen?"

"Oh, no, not at all. Neither woman was necessarily better or worse than the other, but they have different command styles. While Elizabeth was here longer, Colonel Carter seems more confident."

"It is quite likely that because of Colonel Carter's military background, and the fact that she was on SG-1 for 10 years, the thought of fighting is less foreign to her that it was to Doctor Weir, despite Doctor Weir's many years working for the United States government. Military command often seemed to conflict with her personal philosophy when she commanded the SGC. She frequently deferred to O'Neill in military matters." Teal'c said thoughtfully. He'd quite liked working with Elizabeth, but knew first hand, from her year commanding, she'd much rather have used more negotiation than many of their off world contacts, who often liked to shoot first.

"Yeah, Elizabeth was different," Ronan said quietly.

John looked uncomfortable, and Daniel realized he'd posed the question in the wrong way.

"Guys, I didn't mean to imply that Sam was any better than Elizabeth. I really just wondered how she was fitting in, and stuff."

Not having put in a word in the last few moments, and deciding it was definitely time for him to speak up, Rodney said loudly, "Well, there is the whole tension thing between the two of us, but we've done a really good job and working around it. At least I have. I'm sure it's difficult for her."

He gave them all a smug grin.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged confused glances. "I'm sorry, what tension would that be?" Daniel asked.

"You know, the um," Rodney made a quick glance over at Jennifer, who looked just as confused as the rest of them. "The sexual tension."

The table went completely silent. "I'm sorry, the what?" Daniel asked incredulously.

Rodney looked around at the group. "Oh, come on, like it's not obvious! You can practically cut it with a knife. Of course I made sure she knew I was seeing someone when she arrived, but it didn't really do much to dispel the tension."

John shook his head. "Rodney, I think perhaps you must have hit your head again. There is absolutely zero tension between you and Colonel Carter, sexual or otherwise."

"Except when he tries to pretend he's smarter than she is." Ronan snorted. "Besides, Sam has more sense than that."

"Hey!" Rodney said indignantly. "What's wrong with me? Sam and I could get together. I mean, let's face it, not only am I a catch, but she can almost keep up with my brain. Learning from me would be a big plus if we were together." He looked around at them incredulously. How could they deny it? "Seriously, guys? Just because they're here," he waved his hand at Daniel and Teal'c, "doesn't mean you have to start denying things."

"Wait," Daniel said, his eyes confused. "Do you guys not know?"

"Know what?" Rodney asked.

Teal'c cleared his throat, causing Daniel to look over. "I do not believe it is up to you to discuss

Colonel Carter's private life."

"But, Teal'c, come on! She's been here months, and they don't know?"

Jennifer suddenly sat up straighter. "Oh my gosh!"

Everyone's head swiveled to her. John was beginning to feel like he was watching a tennis match. "Oh my gosh, what?" He asked, almost afraid to hear her answer. He was feeling mighty uncomfortable.

"She's dating General O'Neill!" Jennifer told them.

"WHAT?" Rodney all but shouted. "Don't be ridiculous."

Jennifer shook her head. "No, listen. When she and I were tying knots in the rope, you know when we were trapped in the mine, we were talking about guys." She grinned. "What? We were bored. Anyway, I asked her if she was seeing someone, and she told me there was a guy who was older, living in DC and retiring soon! It has to be the General."

There was a beat of silence, the SGA personnel considering the possibility that they maybe didn't know Colonel Carter as well as they had thought.

"Pfffft!" Rodney scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. He's old. Way old. And he's not anywhere near smart enough for her. And, and, well…old!"

Jennifer smacked him on the arm. "He's not old. He's quite handsome, really. He's handsome, isn't he Teyla?"

"I must admit, the General is indeed a handsome man. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter do seem to compliment each other, from my observations." Teyla said thoughtfully. "In many societies, women generally prefer to take older mates, as they are thought to be better providers and more virile lovers."

It was Rodney's turn to choke. "Virile lovers? Ew. No, just…ew, no. Gross. Besides, aren't there like, rules against that or something? Back me up here, John."

"Oh, no," John shook his head. "I am not getting dragged into this. What Colonel Carter and

General O'Neill do, or don't do, in their personal life is none of my business."

"Fine," Rodney told him with a sight sneer. "Ronan, you were in the military, surely they had to have some similar rule on Sateda."

Ronan shrugged. "Don't see where it matters. Love's love, and rules can't stop how you feel. "

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "That is rather profound, Ronan Dex."

"Yeah, I'm deep."

"Oh, so now they're in love?" Rodney asked. "You guys have way too much time on your hands."

"Clearly Doctor Jackson and Teal'c can settle this," Teyla said calmly.

"So," Jennifer cut in. "Am I right? Are they dating?"

"No," Daniel said, still shocked that they didn't know. "They are definitely not dating."

"Ha! I knew it!" Rodney crowed. "I knew she wouldn't date him. He's…"

"'Old,' yeah, we got that," John said, irritated. He wished the conversation would just stop.

"Huh," Jennifer said, deflated. "I was sure I was right."

"Well, you're not exactly wrong," Daniel said quietly.

"What?" Jennifer asked. "I'm not exactly wrong? What does that mean?"

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said sternly.

"Oh! Oh! Oh my gosh! They're married!" Jennifer shouted. "That's it! That's how I'm not exactly wrong. They're not dating, they're married aren't they?"

"Well, now, that's just ridiculous," Rodney told her. "I mean Sam dating him is a preposterous notion, but marrying him? That's not even in the realm of possibilities."

"You seem to have a problem with General O'Neill, Rodney," Teyla commented. "Is there a reason?"

Rodney snorted. "Well, yeah, I mean he's kind of a bully, and-"

"Shut up, Rodney! Who cares?" Jennifer cut him off. "Am I right?" she addressed Daniel.

He glanced and Teal'c, his eyes wide. "Come on, it's not my fault if they guessed is it?"

Jennifer laughed, clapping her hands together once and bringing them in front of her mouth, "I knew there was something between them!"

"Something between whom?" Jack asked, as he and Sam walked up to their table.

"Oh, uh, General," Jennifer stammered. "We were just, um, just talking about-"

Rodney jumped up, pointing a finger, first at Jack, and then Sam. "About you and-and Sam! You're married!" He accused.

Jack looked down the table at his former team members. "Daniel? Have you been gossiping?"

"Me? Um, well, I didn't know they didn't know." He said. "And I didn't tell them, not really.

They just kind of…guessed."

"Uh-huh," Jack drawled. He glanced over at Teal'c. "Et tu, Teal'c? I expect it of Daniel, but you?

I feel betrayed."

Teal'c raised and eyebrow. "I had nothing to do with this, O'Neill. It was all Daniel Jackson."

"Traitor," Daniel mumbled.

Jack clapped his hands together, and looked over at his wife. "Well, Carter, I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Sam sighed. This wasn't how she planned to let them know, if at all. It wasn't that she was purposely keeping it from them, but she tried to separate her personal and professional lives.

"Yes, it's true. Jack and I got married a little over 2 years ago."

"Two years? But-but, there are rules against that!" Rodney said. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could Sam have married O'Neill? He just wasn't right for her.

"Well, yes, there are, but when Jack left the SGC, and I transferred to Area 51, it wasn't quite as forbidden. To be honest, we got married after we both left the SGC, but before we signed in to our new assignments, so there was no chain of command issue. And, spouse can actually be in the same chain of command, as long as one doesn't report directly to the other." Sam told him.

"Fine, whatever," Rodney said. "Still, he's-he's so…old!"

"Rodney!" everyone at the table said simultaneously.

Jack smiled. "Now, now, he is entitled to his opinion. I mean I am getting a little bit long in the tooth, occasionally forgetful, and possibly a bit, um...unstable."

"Exactly!" Rodney said, oblivious to the eye rolls around him. "And, and, and mentally? You can't possibly keep up with Sam!"

"Rodney!" This time it was Sam. "That's just rude. You need to remember that Jack has the power to remove you from this expedition if I recommend it. I'm sure McMurdo could always use your expertise."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. "You wouldn't! I'm too important to Atlantis."

"Let's not overestimate ourselves," Jack told him smugly. "I'm sure Doctor Zelenka could keep the place running just fine. However, you are correct. There is no way I can keep up with Carter's mind. Does that bother you in the least, Carter?" He turned to her.

Sam smiled. "You're not as dumb as you'd like people to think."

He waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. My brain's no where near as huge as yours, but that okay." He glanced over at Rodney. "In my experience most of the smart _male_ scientists I've met have been rather obnoxious.

"Hey!" Rodney yelled. "I'll have you know-"

Teyla stood, cutting Rodney off, before he could embarrass himself and the rest of them as well.

"You have my congratulations. I hope you will have many happy years together."

"Oh, yeah, me too," John said. He was shocked by the news, but part of him wasn't surprised they'd figured out a way around the rules.

"Well thank you, Teyla, Shepherd." Jack told them.

John stood. "Well, I'm fairly certain we need to get going, so we'll leave you to enjoy your lunch.

Colonel, Sir."

The rest followed his lead, and all offered their congratulations, as they took their trays to the bins.

Rodney was still standing there staring at them.

"Seriously?" He asked Sam. "O'Neill? He's so…old."

Sam's patience ran out. "That's enough. What Jack and I do in our personal life is not your business. I suggest you get back to work." She turned to Jack. "I'm going to go grab some coffee. You want some?"

"Of course. And if there's cake…"

She grinned. "Yeah, yeah."

Both men watched her walk over to the coffee. Jack turned and took a step towards Rodney, causing the other man to shrink back. Jack smiled, a wicked gleam in his eyes. His lowered his voice so only Rodney could hear. "You might be right about me being an old man, but you never even stood a chance. Besides, she's way smarter than you too. So, I hear McMurdo is really nice this time of year."

Rodney coughed and sputtered several times, causing people to turn and look at him curiously.

"Oh, oh, I, um...god. You-uh-I-uh-I gotta go." He turned and rushed out, his eyes wide and owl-like.

Jack thought he should feel a little sorry for him, but then again, it felt good to take pompous ass down a notch or two.

Sam walked back, carrying two cups of coffee, and a huge slice of cake. She set it on the table, and they sank down into chairs. She gave Jack a suspicious look. "What did you say to him?"

Jack looked offended. "Me? Nothing. What makes you think I said anything?"

"Jack, he ran out like he was on fire. What did you say?"

Jack took a bite of cake, grinning. "Not a thing. Hey, you know, Atlantis is not as bad as I remember. Kind of fun too. Company's Not so bad either. I might just have to visit more often."

**Fin**


End file.
